<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running (Into You) by from_nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131790">Running (Into You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova'>from_nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the one where she went with him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Mention of Abby Clark, Mention of Doug - Freeform, Minor Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, mention of canon character death, mention of evan "buck" buckley, mention of injury, takes place in season one soooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie paced the hallway outside of Buck’s room relentlessly as she willed herself to go into the room. Abby was sitting in there by his side and Maddie would give everything to be right there with her but she doesn’t know what reality holds if she does walk in and see exactly what she’s spent her whole life trying to forget.</p>
<p>Alternate Universe where Maddie goes with Buck in 2012. Her and Chimney meet when they run into each other at the hospital after Buck's disaster date with Abby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the one where she went with him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running (Into You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts">MaddieandChimney</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my 200 follower celebration on Tumblr. - Maddie sent in "a madney meet cute - perhaps some sort of alternate universe where she did leave with buck that say and they’ve arrived in LA in 2017"</p>
<p>Hope you like it! It's kind of short especially compared to my original plan, but I might write more in this verse if inspiration strikes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie paced the hallway outside of Buck’s room relentlessly as she willed herself to go into the room. Abby was sitting in there by his side and Maddie would give everything to be right there with her but she doesn’t know what reality holds if she does walk in and see exactly what she’s spent her whole life trying to forget. </p>
<p>They finally got away from Mom and Dad and Doug is almost entirely a thing of the past besides where he lives in her trauma. Buck was finally happy and developing a real relationship and now he’s in a hospital bed. Maddie just doesn’t know if she can stomach seeing him there when they’ve come this far. The last time either of them were in a hospital was when Doug found them 3 years ago after they got back in the country after Peru. Maddie barely made it through and she also hated to be reminded of that.</p>
<p>Maddie’s thoughts are shaken as she collides with another body. She braces for the impact of hitting the floor, but a hand is on her forearm and pulls her more steady before it happens.</p>
<p>She opens the eyes that she didn’t realize she had squeezed closed to see wide dark eyes staring back at her. She scans the face to see a worried gaze from an admittedly very cute man focused on her. It doesn’t take long for her to see the “X” like healing scar on the man’s forehead and for her to realize this must be the infamous Chimney that Buck has talked about.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” He asks as she manages to step back and not be just casually encased in a stranger’s arms. She gives a careful nod before surveying the area to double check.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” She admits sheepishly while tapping her fingers against her thigh in an attempt to focus her nervous energy somewhere without the pacing. </p>
<p>She watches as a grin covers his face as he holds up his phone in explanation for himself, “Yeah, me either. I was trying to figure out the room number of my coworker.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s right there.” Maddie lightly informs, gesturing to the door a few feet away from them. Chimney’s eyebrows scrunch together as he tries to piece together how she knows that while also glancing over her shoulder to confirm that it’s Buck in the bed. She opens her mouth to speak when she sees realization start to fill his features. “You’re Maddie.”</p>
<p>Maddie once again nods with a tight smile. She isn’t surprised that they know about her at the 118, but she’s never quite prepared for it. </p>
<p>“And I’m assuming you’re Chimney.” She adds, making him tilt his head a little before she raises her eyes to the developing scar. He chuckles lightly as he looks down and nods. </p>
<p>“I am. Is he okay? Cap got a call about 20 minutes ago.” Maddie watches his gaze momentarily rest on Buck, who’s still out cold. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Abby performed an emergency tracheotomy, it sounds like. He probably wouldn’t be as okay otherwise.” Maddie recalls, looking over at them as well.</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna be in there with him?” Chimney questions carefully.</p>
<p>“I’m working myself up to it.” She admits while lowering her eyes to the ground.</p>
<p>Chimney nods at that before nodding towards the opposite direction where the gift shop and cafeteria area is. “It looks like he’s in safe hands for now. Wanna get coffee? I’m halfway through a 24 hour shift and need a little help to stay awake,” He pauses before adding, “And maybe by the time we get back, you’ll be ready?”</p>
<p>Maddie mulls it over. She doesn’t love the idea of leaving Buck, but the distraction might be good for her. The doctor said he’d probably be asleep for the rest of the night anyways.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” She agrees, making Chimney smile. It doesn't make a big dent, but the smile and kindness from Chimney starts to ease her already. He starts walking towards the cafeteria and then gestures to his phone before pointing at her and looking her in the eyes. “I’ve gotta tell Cap that Buck’s okay before he worries too much. Don’t let me bump into anyone or anything.”</p>
<p>Maddie snorts a bit as she laughs at the joke. “I promise,” She relays, making him grin before he starts typing. She can’t help but adore how cute Chimney is while also love the way that this group of people obviously loves her brother. L.A. has been feeling like the right place since they got here two months after Doug’s death, but it feels more complete seeing Buck thrive and knowing she needs to take that step herself next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr at @taylor-kelly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>